Edward & Bella
by EdwardandBellaFan1
Summary: Modern telling of the movie/play Romeo and Juliet
1. Introduction

Edward & Bella  
Book/Movie: Twilight  
About: The Cullens and Swans hate each other, but one night at a party Edward Cullen and Bella Swan meet and fall in try to hide their love from their families by getting married without telling but will their love over come the families hate for each other? This is a take on the play/movie Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, also there will be some Jacob/Bella but thats only because Bella's father, Charlie,wants Bella to marry this will not be a Jacob/Bella story it's going to be Edward/Bella because their my favorite couple in the book and movie, this is my first Twilight fanfiction so I don't know how well it will be so it might not be any review )  
Couples: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie,J asper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue,with some Jacob/Bella.

Swan/Clearwater:  
-Charlie  
-Sue  
-Isabella "Bella"  
-Seth  
-Leah

Cullens:  
-Carlisle  
-Esme  
-Emmett  
-Edward  
-Rosalie Hale (Emmett's wife)

Other:  
-Jacob Black  
-Billy Black  
-Alice Brandon (Bella's friend)  
-Jasper Whitlock (Alice's husband)

Takes place in England, there's the West side and the East. Bella is apart of the West side and Edward is apart of the East side.


	2. Chapter 1

Edward & Bella  
Book/Movie: Twilight  
Couples: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, with some Jacob/Bella.  
Other: I don't own any of the characters or the review also this is my first Twilight fanfiction, also I don't own the song Love Story by Taylor Swift, also check my profile for the playlist

* * *

"We were both young when  
I first saw you I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air"  
-- Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter 1: Bella Swan 2007 (London, England: East Side)  
Bella's POV

I was up in my room looking out my window when my step sister, Leah Clearwater, came into the room without knocking, like went over to my bed and sat down on the edge. I just kept staring out my window pretending that I didn't see or hear her come in. I thought that it had worked and that she was leaving but instead she got up and stopped behind me.

"Bella." Leah said, her voice sounded different almost like when she said my name she felt sorry for me.

Wait a minute, Leah Clearwater felt sorry for me? What had happened I always thought that the girl hated me and now she sounds like she's sorry for me? That girl is really weird. I turned around and looked at her, she did look a bit upset, I wonder what happened.

"Leah what's wrong?" I asked as I lead her and me to my bed and sat down at the bottom.

"Nothing why what did you hear?" Leah asked.

"Nothing was I suppose to hear anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

I could tell that she was lying but I didn't say anything, if it was important she would of told me right now.

"Um actually Charlie is looking for you." Leah said.

"Okay did he want to see me right now or later?" I asked.

"Right now."

"Okay where is he?"

"In the livingroom."

"Okay."

Leah and I got up from the bed and walked out of the room, we walked down the stairs. I walked into the livingroom while Leah went ahead and went into the kitchen.

When I went into the livingroom my dad, Charlie Swan, and my step mom, Sue Clearwater she's Seth's and Leah's mom also, was in the livingroom sitting on the dad turned off the tv and made a motion for me to sit on the other couch. I sat and after a minute my dad began to talk.

"Bella." My dad began but all of a sudden stopped.

How bad was it that he couldn't even hardly say it.

"What is it dad?" I asked, I think he could tell that I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Um you see sweetie here's the thing...um."

"What, what is it?"

"Bella I know that it's 2007 and that these kinds of things don't happen you're 17 years old and I think that it's maybe about time that you got married, I mean you're almost done with high school. I don't mean for you to get married right next year after school is done."

What did he just tell me to get married at 17?

"Wait are you telling me that I have to get married at the age of 17? Don't I have the rest of my life to meet someone, fall in love, get married and have kids?" I asked as I stood up from the couch, my dad could tell that I was getting upset now because he got up also and walked over to me.

"Yes sweetie you do, but I was just saying because one day you're going to have to rule this side and I would like for to have a husband when you do that." My dad said in a calm voice.

"Fine but maybe could you wait until I at least turn 19."

"Um I guess, we're having a little party Friday and there was this guy we wanted you to meet." Sue said as she stood up and walked over to dad and I.

"Who?"

"His name is Jacob Black, you use to play with his anyway he's Billy Black's son, he really wanted to meet you so we said sure."

"Okay I guess. I'll meet him but I won't promise anything."

"Thata girl."

"Alright well I'm going to go now." I said.

"Okay."

I let go of dad and walked out of the livingroom, I went outside and walked over to the porch walked up the steps, he must of saw me on the porch because he came over and sat next to me on the swing.

"Hey." Seth said after a minute of swinging on the swing.

"Hey, what's up?"I asked.

"Nothing you?"

"Oh nothing just that my dad said that I had to get married to a guy named Jacob Black, who I haven't seen since I was maybe other than that nothing."

"Wow sorry sis."

"Thanks Seth, don't tell anyone but you're my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks don't tell anyone but you're my favorite too."

I looked over at him and smiled, he was like a little brother to was nice because I always wanted a big brother but Seth was younger than me so he was like a little brother to me.

Me and him stayed on the swing for a little while longer,today was Wednesday which meant I only had two days to prepare myself for the party my parents were having this Friday. A few minutes later Sallie,the chef's assistant walked up to us.

Sallie had black hair that was just passed her shoulders and grey eyes, she was kinda pretty in that 'girl nextdoor' kind of way, but she was like an older sister to us because she was only 22.

"Isabella, Seth supper is ready." Sallie said.

Seth and I said thanks and began to follow her into the dinningroom was kind of big, but it wasn't small either, the table was long enough for at least 10 people.

Sue, Dad and Leah were already sitting at the table when Seth and I entered. I went over and sat at my spot which was in the middle of the table next to Seth and across from Sue.

"So how was your day Seth?" Sue asked as the waiters brought out our food from the kitchen.

"Good mother." Seth said.

"That's good."

A few more minutes passed as we made small talk and talked about our finished our supper and then left the went up to his room, Leah went to hers and Dad and Sue went into the livingroom while I went up to my room also.

Not too long after I went up to my room I went to bed.

Not very good but please review, the next chapter should be up soon and it will be in Edward's Point Of View, also thanks to Love of blood and Smily Kylee for reviewing


	3. Chapter 2

Edward & Bella  
Book/Movie:Twilight  
Couples:Edward/Bella,Emmett/Rosalie,Jasper/Alice,Carlisle/Esme,Charlie/Sue,with some Jacob/Bella.  
Other:I don't own any of the characters or the review also this is my first Twilight fanfiction,also I don't own the song Love Story by Taylor Swift,also check my profile for the playlist

* * *

"See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know"  
--Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter 2: Edward  
2007 (London,England:West Side)  
Edward's POV

I was in the back garden of the house when my older brother by 2 years, Emmett, walked over to me and sat down on the other just sat there for a good few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Emmett why are you out here?" I asked, it wasn't like Emmett to come out here with me for no reason.

"Um well buddy I wanted to tell you that mom and dad wanted to talk to you." Emmett said not looking over my way, which was odd also.

"Okay well what do they want to talk about?"

"I can't say."

"Please Em."

"Fine it's about marriage."

"What?"

"Yeah but you didn't hear it from me."

"I can't believe them!" I said as I got up from the chair.

"Edward don't be mad at mom and dad you know they are just trying to help don't want to see you end up alone." Emmett said as he got up from the chair and walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I just wish that they would let me find a wife on my own."

"I know Eddie."

"Okay well thanks Em, I better go and talk to mom and dad."

"Okay see ya later little bro."

"See ya."

I turned around the other direction and walked up to the house, I walked threw the door and into the mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle, were in the livingroom sitting on the soon as I walked in they turned off the tv and put the remote on the table and turned towards me. I was still standing up in the doorway of the room.

"Son why don't you come on over and sit mother and I want to have a little talk with you." My dad said as he pointed to an open chair that was across from the couch.

"Okay what is it?"

I walked over to the chair and sat down. I looked over at my parents who still didn't answer me, even though I already knew what they wanted to talk to me about, Emmett had told me but I didn't want to tell them that.

"Well you know that your mother and I love you and we're proud of you, right?" Dad asked, this wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah...." I said confused.

"Well your mother and I just don't want to see you end up alone while your brother is happily we were thinking maybe you could meet this girl we know, you know just to see if you like her and maybe one day in the near future marry her."

What?! He wants me to meet a girl that I don't know and marry her, and who's to say that I will like her or like her in the near future?

"Well son what do you say?" He asked looking kind of hopeful.

"I think I need to sit down."

"But you are sitting down."

"Oh."

"Well?"

I looked up at my parents, I could see that they meant no harm in their actions and that they were only doing this out of love and nothing else. I guess they just didn't believe that I would ever find the right girl on my own. I guess I could say yes there's no harm in just meeting the girl, I suppose she would be nice, I looked at my parents and gave them a slight nod.

"Okay great thanks son you will not regret this." Dad said as he and mom stood up.

They walked over to me and left me up from the chair bringing me into a double hug.

"Thanks son this means a lot to us." Mom said as she and dad broke the hug.

"No problem." I said.

"We better get going your mother and I have a meeting to do in a minute." Dad said as he and mom left the room.

I sat back down on the chair, a few minutes later Emmett came into the room and sat on the couch.

"Tom and I are going to a mask party Friday." Emmett said.

"Really where?" I asked.

"I'm not sure over at the East side I think."

"What? Do you know how much trouble you and Tom would be in,not only you guys but us too."

"Oh come on Eddie don't be like you coming?"

"Yeah I guess so I mean most likely will have to go with you to make sure you guys don't do anything to give it away,but what did Rose say?"

"Nothing because she doesn't know, no one does and we're going to keep it that Edward." Emmett said giving me one of his 'looks.'

"Sure."I said, I could never say no when he gave me his 'look.

"Okay thanks bro and who knows maybe you'll even find a lucky girl there too."

"Not on the East side I won't, and besides I'm happy not having a girlfriend, or wife."

"Sure whatever you say bro."

"Whatever, we better get going supper will soon be ready." I said,getting up from the chair.

"So are you going with me and Tom Friday." Emmett asked as he joined me as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes Emmett I'll go."

"Thanks Eddie."

Emmett and I went upstairs and got ready for supper, during supper the family talked about their was pretty quiet but other than that it went very supper I went up to my room, I went over to my paino and started to play a little pretty soon it ws late and I went to bed.

That's chapter 2,thanks to Smiley Kylee and Kittycullen16 for reviewing my last chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

Edward & Bella  
Book/Movie: Twilight  
Couples: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie,Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Sue, with some Jacob/Bella.  
Other: I don't own any of the characters or the review also this is my first Twilight fanfiction, also I don't own the song Love Story by Taylor Swift, also check my profile for the playlist

* * *

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said"  
--Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter 3: Friday Part 1  
2007 (London, England: East Side)  
Bella's POV

It was now Friday, and my father and my step mom were having a mask party was an old fashioned mask party so all of the boys were going to have on some kind of mask that covered almost all of their faces while the girls just stand there in dresses. I was up in my room getting ready for the party, I already had my dress and shoes on all I was waiting for was Stephanie to come and do my makeup,when Leah walked in.

"Hey sis." Leah said as she went over and sat on the bed, she already had her clothes on and her makeup, which meant Stephanie was going to do me next.

"Hey Leah what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to come and see how you're doing."

"Why?"

"Because I know how you're totally against getting married but is willing to meet this boy because of your dad and my mom asking you to."

"Oh."

"So are you really okay?"

"Yes." I whispered and looked away.

I went over to my dresser, it had a mirror in it. I sat down on my chair and waited a few minutes later Sue and Stephanie came walking into the room, Stephanie had her makeup kit with was already in her dress which was down to her ankles and was a nice dark also had a dress on, it was a green but it was a beautiful color green. I on the other hand had a dress to unfortanitly for me it was a light blue, I also had to wear heels which if anyone met me would know that that was a really bad idea. I was very clumsy and heels only added to it, but I've been spending a lot of time lately pratcing how to walk in high heels so that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself whenever I tried to walk in there in front of other people.

"Okay Bella are you ready?" Stephanie asked as she walked up behind me.

"Sure." I said,Stephanie took that as a good sign and began to do her magic.

A few minutes later, Sue and Leah was on my bed talking, Stephanie was did a really good job with my makeup but I still hated to wear it no matter what.

"All done!" Stephanie said.

"You look great Bella." Sue and Leah said as they walked up to me.

"Thanks." I said.

I learned over the years that I have known them to take any complement that they, or anyone for that matter, gave me. I went over to the full lenth mirror and looked at myself. I had to admit that I did look kind of okay.

"Are you ready to meet Jacob Black now?" Sue asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Why not, I might as well get it over with as soon as possible so I could actually enjoy myself at the party.

"Sure." I said putting on a fake smile to show Sue that I really wanted to do this,even though it was the oppsite of that.

We went out the door and walked down the hallway to the big staircase, we walked down the stairs the bottom of the staircase was my dad and Seth, we slowly walked up to took dad's arm while I took Seth's left and Leah took Seth's right, then all of us slowly made our way to the party that was going on in the big party room.

We walked pass all the people to the middle of the room, I looked around and noticed that I knew almost all of the people there except for a guy in the middle who was tan and had black hair, I guess this is the Jacob Black that my parents keep talking about.

My dad and his dad, Billy Black, were best friends in high school and still is, I also know that Jacob and Seth are good friends also.

"Jacob!" My dad said as he and Jacob shook hands.

"Hello sir nice to see you, great party." Jacob said, he had a face mask on that covered up most of his face.

"Thanks Jacob I want you to meet my family. I know you know Seth over there well this is my wife Sue and her daughter Leah and this is my daughter Isabella." My dad said as he pointed out each of us.

"Well it's nice to meet you all and it's really nice to meet you Isabella." Jacob said as he lifted up his mask, he took my hand and kissed the back of it softly.

"You too and please call me Bella." I said, trying not to roll my eyes when he called me 'Isabella'

I don't get why they call me that I hated it when people called me by my full name it always made feel like I did something bad, because that was the only time anyone really called me that.

"Okay Bella."

I smiled at him and then looked around the room I was looking to see if I could spot my best friend, Alice Brandon, anywhere in the crowd of people.

Alice, even though she was my best friend, was the complete oppsite of me. I was shy and quiet while Alice was active and loud she also loved to shop while I always hated it, her looks were different from mine also, I had long brown hair that went pass my shoulders and brown eyes I was pretty normal looking while Alice looked more like a pixie than a had short spikey black hair and brown eyes she was shorter than me also but didn't seem to mind at all.

"Bella!" I heard a voice that I was so use to say over the crowd.

"Alice!" I said as she came up and bouncing up to me.

I laughed as she and Jasper Whitlock, her husband of one year, made their way up to me.

"So did you meet him yet?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said looking around the room again.

"And?"

"And nothing but I'm going to try to get to know him for dad and Sue."

"But if you don't like him then there's nothing you can do about that?"

"Yeah I know but I promised that I would at least try to get to know him before I said anything to them."

"Okay it's you're choice."

"Thanks Alice."

Alice and I hugged, after the hug ended I started to look around again,that's when I say most gorgeous man I have every was standing in the doorway looking around he had bronze hair that was parted everyway but I couldn't see his face because he had a face mask on like every other man in the was also wearing a suit like the rest but unlike them his actually looked good on him, he was also here with two other guys.

The other guys that were with him were also like him wearing a face mask and suits,the guy on his left had short black hair and was tall with muscles while the guy in his right had dark brown hair and didn't look like he had as much muscles as the guy with the black hair had, but they were still all very good looking.

"Bella?" Alice said breaking me from my trance.

"What?" I asked still dazed.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Um no."

"Bella what was so important that it made you not listen to me?" Alice asked, she was now looking upset.

"Nothing just these guys."I said looking down imbressed.

"Were they hot."

"Hey!" Jasper said looking upset.

"Oh honey I didn't mean anything by it I was just asking." Alice said as she took Jasper's hand.

"Okay are you guys done?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we are."

"Good."

After that little talk with Alice I decided to walk around the room, as I was walking I couldn't help but look over at the men that just came were now over around the table on the other side of the room away from I walked near them the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift started to play. I don't know why but as soon as I heard the words they got to me for some reason.

I looked over at the men again and saw the bronze haired one walk over to me.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked holding his hand out.

"Sure." I said taking his hand.

We walked out onto the dance floor.

I couldn't help but smile at the last two lines, they sounded so held me closer to his body as the song went on.

At the end of the song I pulled him into a room that was empty and that wasn't too far away from the ballroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I then turned towards the man that I was dancing with.

I walked up to him and stopped in front of him.

"Who are you?" I asked,I really wanted to know who the guy I was dancing with was.

"No one." He said in a quick voice.

As soon as I heard his voice I loved it, it sounded just like velvet to my ears.

"Come on you gotta tell me your name."

"Why?"

"Well because I want to know who I danced with."

"Okay you tell me your name first and then I'll tell you mine."

"Okay I'm Isabella Swan but I hate my full name so eveyone calls me Bella."

"Okay."

"Your turn."

"My turn to do what?" He asked trying to look confused.

I didn't buy it though.

"To tell me your name remember." I said, he was not going to get out of this espically after me giving him my name.

"Fine I'll tell you but promise me that you won't freak out after I tell you." He said in a serious tone.

I wonder why he thinks I'll freak over his name, it's just a name that's all.

"Fine I promise."

"Okay my name is Edward Cullen."

I looked at him for a minute, his name suppose to be it hit me like a ton of bricks, he just said that his last name was Cullen which meant his family and my family hated each other. I can't remember why our families hated each other something that happened a really long time, before either of us or our parents were born and they still hated each other. I always thought it was stupid to hate someone and then not remember why they hated them in the first place.

"Say something." Edward said in a pleading tone.

I then turned to him and realized that I have been quiet for a long time now, maybe 10 minutes I think.

"So your name is Edward Cullen?" I asked I was still in shock.

"Yes." He said in a small voice.

"Then what are you doing here don't you know that you could get killed for just being here in the building let alone talking to me."

"I know but I think that it's worth the risk."

"Why?"

"I don't know it's just a name and I don't think you're as bad as everyone is saying."

"What are you talking about?"

"The people on the West side that's were saying how bad your family was but you seem like a good now I can't believe I just told you that." He said looking the other way.

"No I'm gald you told me, I'm not as bad as everyone on the West Side say I am even though I don't know what they say." I said walking over to him.

"That's okay"

"Okay."

That's it for now I'm going to write another part to this one but in Edward's point of review


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Edward and Bella  
Movie/Book: Twilight Saga  
Couples: Edward/Bella, Charlie/Sue, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Edward/Tanya (a little), Jacob/Bella (a little)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters, the plot or the song. Please review :)

* * *

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"  
--Love Story by Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 2 Edward's P.O.V.  
London, England: The West Side (Edward, Emmett, Tom)  
2007 *A few days after chapter 2*

Emmett and I were getting ready for the party that was being held over in the East side of town, it was now Friday. I was up in my room, I just finished putting on my suit and was now putting on my mask. Emmett was in his room with Rosalie getting ready. I went over and sat on my bed waiting for Emmett to be ready.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door, I got up and answered it, on the other side was Tom.

"Hey there Eddie." Tom said, he was one of mine and Emmett's best friends, as he walked into my room.

"Hey there Tommy and for the last time it's Edward not Eddie." I said, he knew how much I hated the nickname Eddie but him and Emmett called me that anyway.

"Yeah sorry forgot."

"Yeah right."

"Okay you're right I knew how much you hated it but I said it anyway."

"Now that sounds more like you."

"Yeah 's Emmy boy?" Tom asked as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Rosalie is helping him get ready." I said.

"Okay."

We stayed in my room for three minutes until Emmett came in already to go.

"Alright guys let's get going." Emmett said.

"Okay."

Tom and I followed Emmett out of the house and down the street, we put on our maskes and headed towards the East arrived shortly at the Swan's house, which was big, but our house was a bit bigger.

"Okay guys don't tell them you're real make up fake ones." I said as he walked up the driveway and up to the front door.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Emmett asked, man he was really getting on my nerves now.

"Don't forget to make up fake names and don't talk to anyone." I said, I really didn't want to get caught now.

"Okay jeez mom relax why don't you?"

"Emmet stop this is serious if they find us they most likely will kill us or worse they'll tell Dad."

"Yeah you're right we need a plan."

"Why don't we just not talk to anyone." Tom said.

"Yeah why didn't you think of that Eddie." Emmett said, he was looking at me and smiling, he knew how much I hated being called Eddie.

"Emmett, I told you a million times don't call me Eddie."

"Fine."

We made our way through the doors and into the plaice, we were surpised by what we saw, it was like nothing we thought it would look like, it looked something like ours but only a bit had the same wooden floors as ours and the same concret walls that ours had on the bottom but going up the stairway they were wooden like ours also.

"Okay guys remember keep your masks on at all times and don't talk to anyone but if you do talk to them use a different voice and name okay?" I asked, I wanted to make sure that they knew about the dangers that there was by just being here.

"Yes Mr. Panic-A-Lot we know all about the dangers that there is just by being here thank you very 're not stupid you know." Tom said.

"Okay gezz just making sure you guys know that we could be killed if they find us there." I said.

"Okay now shh before someone overhears us and turns us in." Emmett said as we walked into the room.

We had just entered the room when I saw her, the beautiful young woman who had just stoled my heart. I don't know what her name is but I knew that I had to know her name no matter what happens.

So for the rest of the night I kept an eye on her while she talked to Charlie Swan and another man who I didn't know.

* * *

Her name was Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter, the woman I fell in love at first sight was the daughter of my family's could this have happened? And why to me? What have I done to desver this kind of faith? Nothing I didn't do I'd say by now she knows that I'm a Cullen and will want nothing to do with me,what can I do to prove to her that I'm not like the rest of my family and that I don't care that she's a Swan?

That's it for now please review and I'll have Chapter 4 up as soon as I can and will be updating The Haunting soon I almost have Chapter 4 done of that.


End file.
